The Dragon's Elixir
by Drago Guardian Light
Summary: What is known as the Dragon’s Elixir will bring the two people who were meant to be together apart. But that’s just a myth right? But one person is bound to find the elixir and destroy the relationship of a certain couple. Forever. WRN: Slash HPDM


**The Dragon's Elixir**

**By: Drago Guardian Light**

I have no ownership of Harry Potter, the story and the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Too bad though. I kinda like that show…

Shuri: Quit your whining and get on with it! Your voice is grating on my poor eardrums.

DGL: -- _BAMP_

Shuri: OW!!! What the _bleep_ was that for?!?!

DGL: Humph.

Author's Note: Okay, this is the summary repeated for you…

What is known as the Dragon's Elixir will bring the two people who were meant to be together apart. But that's just a myth right? But one person is bound to find the elixir and destroy the relationship of a certain couple. Forever. WRN: Shoenai ai, maybe yaoi.

**Chapter One: Maybe Together?**

"_To each his own. Each person makes their own destiny, no one can tell them otherwise."_

That's what the bookmark read. The same bookmark that was given to Harry from his godfather Sirius before he went away to his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure, but he could take a good guess that Remus told him that he liked to read and in turn, Sirius had gotten him a bookmark. But it wasn't just a bookmark, no Sirius couldn't stop at that, it was a magic bookmark. And somehow, Harry thought as he sat on his bed starring at the special bookmark, I'm surprised by that even though I live in a world of magic. He shook his head smiling to himself.

Harry knew the bookmark was magic, but what type of magic it held is what he didn't know. It could have time stopping magic, or time _traveling_ magic and he wouldn't know. "I wonder if the magic is for it to talk?" he wondered out loud.

"HARRY!!! Harry, Harry, Harry!!!"

Harry looked up from his book to find Ron Weasle running head first into his room. He ran up to his bed and flopped down his hands breathing heavily. Harry blinked at Ron's smiling face. "Um, Ron?" he asked. "Any bigger and I think your lips will split."

"I can't help it, do you _know_ what just happened to me?!" Ron exclaimed looking at him expectantly. Harry continued to look at him. "No Ron, I have no idea," he told him honestly.

If it were even possible, Ron's smile would have gotten bigger. If it were possible. And in such case it would have been if he had his wand, but at the moment he didn't look like he was reaching for it. "It's Hermione!"

"What? What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked getting ready to jump out of bed and rush to help his friend. "She…" Ron started. Harry nodded him on. "She…" Harry nodded again. "SHE ASKED ME OUT!!!" Ron finally yelled.

Harry reeled back in his bed putting his hand over his ear just in time. When Ron calmed down he looked back at him. "She asked you out?" he repeated. Ron just about nodded his head off his shoulders with excitement. "_She_ asked _you_ out?" Harry emphasized.

Ron nodded again, this time with a bit more vigor. "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Do me a favor and get the date and time, because this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Okay Ron, I get it calm down. You're eighteen, remember?" Harry asked just to make sure Ron didn't think he was eight again.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I know…well see ya tomorrow during classes!" He got up and left just as fast as he sat down and Harry was left alone again with his bookmark. He couldn't help but keep his eyes to his door after Ron left.

"Somehow I get the feeling he thinks he's eight again," he mumbled to himself. "Only this time it wouldn't be my fault." Harry couldn't help but let the memory of when Ron thought he was eight slip into his mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ron, don't drink that!" Harry yelled. "What's the big deal Harry? It's just muggle Kool-Aid." Ron said holding a glass full of a red potion to his lips._

"_No Ron, that's not Kool-Aid it's…" _

_Ron drank the potion before Harry could tell him anything otherwise. He smacked his forehead. And to make matters worse because it was what he loved to do, especially for Harry, Snape walked up beside him. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasle drank your aging potion didn't he?" he asked slowly._

"_Yes Pro. Snape." Harry answered monotone. Draco snickered from the next table over. Harry glowered. "Alright then," Snape continued. "I won't give you a detention this time."_

_Harry looked up at him. "Why not?" he asked. "Not that I want one," he added quickly._

_Snape pointed at Ron who was running around the room looking at and touching everything he came in contact with; and even things he didn't come in contact with. When he saw Harry he ran up to him holding out his hand. "Hello mate! My name's Ron Weasle and I'm eight! Gonna be nine next month. How about you?"  
_

"_That's why." Snape said behind Harry._

_Harry hung his head and from the next table over he, along with the rest of the class, could hear Draco Malfoy laugh out loud along with Crab, Goyle, and Blaise. This is just great, Harry thought sarcastically._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry shook his head. He had to spend the whole day babysitting Ron during and between and after classes. When he had to use the restroom he stuck his head in the sink asking for a drink of water. He danced circles around Dumbledore and Snape, and messed with Magoniggle's skirt. And she ended up giving Harry extra homework for that. The only food he asked for was ice cream, and Harry had the worst time trying to keep his new wand away from him. The one thing that he couldn't stop Ron from doing was going up to Draco and stating loud enough for Harry to hear, "Oooooo, Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! You like Harry, you like Harry!!"

Harry had hid behind a nearby tree and listened as well as whined into his palm. Someone hand me some rope because I might as well tie this kid up, he had thought at the time. He heard stopping feet and watched as Ron ran passed him. He blinked and looked around the tree at Draco. The blond Slytherin had turned away and was walking back to wherever he had come from. Harry raised an eyebrow not certain why Draco didn't yell or scream at Ron for chanting what he did.

Even now Harry was wondering the same thing, even though Ron thought he was eight last year. Why hadn't Draco denied it? Did he…like him? Or was it because Ron was a little kid, sort of speak, and he didn't want to fight him? Either way, Harry wanted to know. Every time he thought about it curiosity nipped at him. He liked Draco, a lot, and he wondered if maybe…just maybe…Draco liked him too? In the same way???

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry jumped out of his bed as someone crashed through his window on a broom. Whoever it was landed on his bed face down and the broom knocked Harry in the stomach. "Oomph! Ouch."

Harry shook off the pain and aimed his attention back to the person who just made a grand entrance to his room. And whoever it was was knocked out cold on his bed. At first he was a little cautious as he stepped closer to the person. Though the back didn't look familiar, if he turned him/her over maybe that would help the mystery.

Harry touched his finger to the person's shoulder, poking him/her to see if he/she was awake. "Hey. You okay?" he whispered. When the person didn't move Harry gripped both shoulders and turned the body over. The person groaned as the head rolled to the side. It's a guy! Harry thought half amazed. But, who is he? And why did he crash through my window?

Author's Note: Okay the first chapter set the foundation for the rest of them. And for some reason I can't think of anything else to say. Go figure right? But anyway, this is it for now, if you review and tell me what you think of it then I'll update. Just don't threaten to kill me if I don't. ::looks around cautiously:: ::whimpers:: I don't work well under stress. Sometimes. But anyway, bye for now! I really hope to get a few reviews for this story. It gets better, trust me. Oh yeah one more note, I've heard that Sirius died in one of the books, not sure if it was fifth or sixth year, but in this story he's still alive. He never died and Remus is still alive. So yeah.

T.T.F.N


End file.
